


Paradoxy at Lux

by Voltai



Category: Lucifer (TV), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: You slip into the role of V and you meet Luzifer right in his club.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Paradoxy at Lux

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover: Lucifer (TV), V for Vendetta. Author apologizes for his English. Chapter title: a vivid Visit.

"Mmhh," you mumble as you stay in front of the quite popular pub, or as it is called more commonly around here, club, and you read its representative capital letters. 

You were just wandering around the dark sidewalks of LA during the nights, bringing your own interpretation of justice into the streets of this area, and you do wonder what is so unique about this building.

There are so many rumours about it, that you hear almost everywhere stories of Lux.

Clubs, or, things like that, doesn't interest you, to say it in a very humble way, at all. 

And yet you stand here, and you keep looking at the entrance.

You sigh in frustration to yourself, how low have you just gotten that something like this catches even your view.

"Hey you! Masky! Come over here!"

You raise your head as you look into the direction of the voice. A woman waves hectic at you, and you sigh again, but far more longer. You just stare at her and don't move.

"What's that for a creep," Maze says and she approaches you.

"Masky! Whats wrong, don't you have any manners? I'm waving and waving at you, but you don't respond!"

"My apologies," you say politely.

"Oh wow you can talk."

"I beg your pardon? Of course, I can. Does this mean that I must?" 

"Uoh you're coming in that way alright, listen up. There's a huge party inside. Your little custom is just going to fit perfectly in. You can have drinks free on the house. What do you say?"

"Drinks? My deepest apologies, but I must say, that I am not into, drinks, as you call it."

"Whatever, I don't care, come with me now."

Maze grabs your shoulder and drags you inside.

"Oh I vow to me. What have I just gotten myself into," you say as you almost stumble into this nightclub.

The music is daunting loud and the lights are held very dim. 

You regain your posture and your eyes wander through this club. It is far worse than you imagined. You shake your head as you see so many, what are these, demons, kissing and making out with each other.

"Considering these circumstances, may I ask, if I could order a drink, after all?"

"Sure," Maze says with a smile, and then she laughs, "What? Are you surprised? Hey, you're the one walking around with a mask and a cloak, and now it is you who finds this normal clubthing strange?"

"If you might express it in that way, then you might be right. I wouldn't call it strange, what is strange? I pose another question: Is it strange to walk around with a mask? Or is it strange to just think that it is strange because you are not used to the fact to walk around with a mask yourself?"

Maze raises her eyes, "Fucking what? Listen, masky, I'm here pulling out drinks, I'm not in a fucking museum right now or a philosophical discussion round, alright?"

"Absolutely," you answer, and you just see that this conversation makes no sense at all.

"Well, hello there Maze. Is the masquerading event tonight?" Luzifer asks as he approaches the bar. 

"Good evening, gentleman," you greet him.

"No not tonight, he's an exception today." 

Luzifer laughs happy to your quite unusual way of greeting he looks up and down on you, "I really like your outfit."

"My politest thanks," you say, "May I assume that yours, does look very fashionable as well?"

Luzifer smiles wide, you have something stunning about you. "Oh very well, yes. Now tell me, who are you? What brings you here?"

"I am a man in a mask, and I bring justice to these far vacant places." "That is wonderful! I also like justice that is what I fight for as well," Luzifer says. 

"That is admiringly, mister?" you ask.

"Luzifer Morningstar."

"Mister Morningstar," you say with a nod.

"So, the detective told me that lately this area right here is more quiet than usual, and that it's going quite well. So I assume that you are responsible for that?" Luzifer asks you.

"Yes. It very much seems as if I am, Gentleman." 

Luzifer smiles to you, "I haven't seen you out there."

"Wouldn't it be paradox to see me, when my outfit does represent a lot of anonymity, it would very much be so, and that is why I prefer to act hidden, so that I can express it in this form by reflecting the humble meaning of this outfit."

Luzifer and you chuckle together. 

Then you keep on talking, he tells you about his detective work and you tell him about your experiences around here. 

Both of you come up with a new topic, after a while, which is books.

"Mazikeen, would you please check everything down here? I'm going upstairs with our new guest here, showing him a little around."

"Yeah," Maze says as she just opens some new bottles, "I got that," she underlines it.

"Great!" Luzifer smiles at you, and then he leads you upstairs into his apartment.

"I am sure that you might be interested in my personal little library here," he says as you step right into his apartment and with that out of the elevator.

You raise your head and look around, "Incredible," you say with an astonished tonus in your voice.

Luzifer totally likes your reaction, you are so special to him. 

"My own one, if I might tell you, does not look that tidy. In fact, the more antique ones, they do, as they are stored properly on shelves, such as yours, but lots of books aren't. I read them too often to have a proper place for them." 

Luzifer nods, still smiling at you.

"Have you read them all?" you ask very interested.

"Every single one of them." 

"Impressive," you say and Luzifer compliments you, "That is exactly what you are." 

You look at him in quite a bit of a surprise and your lips form a smile.

"Oh, I very well can see that smile on my humans lips," Luzifer says to you and both of your smiles widen even more. 

"Do you allow me to see your face? I am also going to show you myself, my human." 

"Very much, yes."

Luzifer slowly and carefully takes off your mask and then he shows himself to you. 

The beating of both of your hearts unites as you remain staring at each other. Both of you find the other one absolutely beautiful. You can feel the pain of each other and right in the next moment Luzifer takes a step further, towards you, and he embraces you strong. You press yourself tight against him and you, resting your head on his chest, embrace him strong, too.


End file.
